


Flames

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hatred, Revenge, Scars, flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time can't heal everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #3: Scars

When he closed his eyes, he could still see their faces. Not the one contorted in agony, but the gentle smile playing on his father's lips when he had been trying to teach him a new spell and failed to demonstrate it, his mother's laughter when he had tried to steal something tasty before lunchtime rolled around. But then the flames flared up before his eyes, and he tried to fight them. Time healed him but those flames burned higher than ever, burning through his soul. He was scarred for life because of Uther Pendragon. One day he will repay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/6554.html#cutid1)


End file.
